iPod Challenge!
by acciopigfarts
Summary: My version of the iPod Challenge! Some sad stuff, some funny stuff, it's all very random :D   T to be safe.


**Disclaimer : i do not own these characters **

**AAAAAND WELCOME TO THE NINJA'S IPOD CHALLENGE!**

**Okay, i was scrolling through some random stories and one of these challenges caught me eyes.**

**So here we are!**

**I'm gonna give it a shot, but i aint promising anything :L**

**iPod Challenge:**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!**

**4. Do then of these and then post them.**

_1000 Oceans – Tokio Hotel_

Fang looked down at the broken girl before him. Max lay on the floor, twisted and bloodied. Her breathing was faint and ragged, her eyes straining to focus on the distraught boy kneeling beside her.

"Max, please –"Fang swallowed his sobs as he tried to speak. "Don't slip away, Max, just stay strong. You'll make it, just trust me."

He looked up at the stars above him, but didn't see them. His eyes only saw the vision of Max dying on the floor beside him, imprinted on his retinas.

"Fang . . ." Max's voice was so faint he could hardly hear it. "I'm sorry." One side of her mouth lifted slightly, and she took her last breath.

"No . . . Max, don't do this, don't slip away from me, MAX!" Fang screamed in despair. His best friend, his only love, had gone.

Even though he was right next to her, she was over a thousand oceans away from him, and he didn't know when he'd see her again.

NOMNOM

_Teenagers – My Chemical Romance_

"Fang, we have to do something." I said. His face remained impassive. "Come on, Fang! Gazzy's gone wild! Since he's become a teenager he's been a complete wreck! He tried to set fire to the house, for god's sake!"

Fang just stared at me. "Well, what do you expect me to do about it?" He questioned.

I sighed. "Talk to him, he's out of control! You were his age not too long ago, I don't want him to ruin his life because he's so cocky. He's getting scary, with all these fires he's starting; he could hurt one of us!" Fang rolled his eyes ever so slightly, before standing up and turning to walk out of the room.

"Y'know, you saved the world, Max. I'd never have believed you'd be scared of a teenager." He smirked slightly. I gave him a glare.

Guys.

_Money Honey – Lady GaGa_

I lay back in my deckchair, me feet just skimming the edge of our indoor pool. I snapped my fingers, and a butler came over with a cocktail. I took it silently and sipped it, my eyes closed, just relaxing.

I turned to see Fang and Iggy on the recliners near me, sipped on identical cocktails. The younger kids were splashing around in the outdoor pool, and Nudge was sitting silently for once in one of our three Jacuzzis.

I loved being rich.

Ever since we'd defeated Itex, money had practically been thrown at us; it was awesome. Now we could do whatever we wanted. Money got you in a lot of places, it solved a lot of problems.

Or so we thought.

_Broken Heels – Alexandra Burke._

I sat down on the log, watching as Fang hopelessly tried to start the fire. He was on his third pair of stones, and there were still no sparks. I heard him grown quietly in frustration as he reached for another pair. I shook my head. I knew what was wrong, his technique was all off, the stones were being held wrong, everything was wrong.

"Fang, you're doi-"

"Shut up, Max. I can do this." I snorted.

Fine then.

I sat for another five minutes as he struggled. The others had gone out for food over half an hour ago, and we still had no fire.

In the end, I got bored and went over to him, took the stones from his hand, and lit the fire within a few seconds.

He sat there, staring at the flames that were now increasing rapidly, a look of surprise on his face.

"What, you didn't think a girl could beat you at something?" I smirked. He turned and stalked off to sulk.

_Strange – Tokio Hotel ft. Kerli_.

I stared at Ella's smooth, plain back as she changed next to me. Ella was _normal._ She had the opportunity to lead an amazing life.

She wasn't a freak. She could go out and do whatever she wanted, she was so so lucky.

I wished I could have the same chances as her, but no. I was a freaky bird-girl, I had wings, and I had a multi-million dollar company wanting my head. I was attacked every other day, I'd never had any friends, apart from my flock.

Ella didn't know how _lucky_ she was.

I just felt so, so _strange_ compared to her. I knew she didn't do anything wrong, but I was so jealous of her in that moment.

I wished I was the same as her. I suddenly wished my wings were gone, and I'd lived my life with her and my Mom.

It was scary, how strong these new feelings were. But they were so _good_. I was craving it; the thought of being normal was drawing me in.

But it was impossible.

I fell to the floor, my vision going black, and I slipped into a dream where I was the same as Ella, where we were both normal. Where I wasn't strange in my own world.

_Unbeautiful – Lesley Roy._

I slid down the wall, tears slipping down my face. Fang leaned against the counter, breathing heavily.

"Why?" I whimpered.

He looked up, anger on his face. "Because I could. I just did. Don't ask me why, Max."

"So, all this, all these years, they were for nothing? WE were so good together, I though you _loved_ me. All we did together, I can't believe you'd . . ." I couldn't finish.

Five years, five years that had been the best years of my life. Fang had just been stringing me along. I couldn't believe it. We'd been so strong together, after everything we'd been through.

A small sob escaped my chest, but I pushed myself up off the floor just as a tiny person came running into the room.

"Momma!" His tiny perfect face broke out in a smile as his wings fluttered slightly. He saw my expression. "Wha wong?"

"Nothing, baby." I picked him up, clutching him close to me. I turned to Fang.

"Goodbye, Fang." My voice broke about twice in those two words. I started to leave the room, as Fang stood there, impassive as always. I could feel our son wave at his daddy, confused as to what was happening.

Because of Fang, I was starting a new life. But I just didn't know why.

What had made me so unbeautiful?

_Cookie Jar – Gym Class Heroes ft. The Dream_

I almost moaned as I shoved the warm, delicious cookie into my mouth whole. I chewed slowly, my eyes closed. I loved my mom's cookies beyond reason.

Now. Really, I shouldn't be eating these cookies. My mom put them cookies while we all went out for a fly. But I managed to sneak back here.

Oops, I was on the last one. I hadn't realised I'd been eating them that fast. That last, lone cookie stared up at me sadly as it lay on the tray, all lonely.

I felt sorry for it, so I decided to eat it. My eyes closed again, and I mumbled slightly in pleasure, probably something like "omgomgomg its sooo good."

Then I heard a chuckle. My eyes flew open to reveal Fang standing over me. He was so silent!

I blushed slightly at being caught, but he just smiled, offering his hand out to me. I took it, and he gently pulled me up. There was still some cookie in my mouth, and I swallowed it quickly, making a sound just like those you get on TV cartoons. We both smiled.

Then Fang grabbed my shoulder and spun me round so I was against the counter before kissing me passionately. Mmnnn.

He suddenly pulled away from me and I frowned. Then he smirked.

"Mnnn, you taste like cookies." I laughed.

_She's Always A Woman – Fyfe Dangerfield_

Fang flew over the scene below him. He could see Max and the others crowded on a picnic blanket, Max handing out various foods. He could faintly hear Iggy screaming at Max to _keep her hands off the food, she might contaminate them! _He saw Max whack him upside the head. He chuckled slightly.

Max was amazing. She could do anything, would do anything, to save the Flock, to keep them safe.

She could hurt Fang, make him want to cry. But then she'd turn around and be so kind and loving and gentle, he just couldn't help but love her with every fibre of his being.

She could change moods at the drop of a hat, switch from comforting a crying Angel to kicking Eraser butt in a split second.

She was incredible.

And Fang loved her.

_Airplanes – B.o.B. ft. Hayley Williams_

I sat on the lip of the cliff, staring at the tiny corner of Lake Mead I could stills see. It glimmered faintly in the moonlight. I'd been here since six this morning and Fang still hadn't turned up. I was determined to stay here until midnight, I was determined that fang would turn up.

I heard a whooshing noise and I looked up to see a tiny speck of light zooming across the sky. I began to make a wish. _Please please let Fang turn up. Please let him be alive._

That's when I recognised the whooshing as the noise of an airplane.

Could you make a wish on a n airplane?

Well, I could really use a wish right now.

I checked my watch. 11:59 pm. I felt the first tear slide down my cheek. Fang had either forgotten about me, or he was dead. I began to stand up, preparing myself for the long flight home. I felt so empty inside. I checked my watch one final time. 00:00, it read.

I tiny, choked sob escaped me, and I looked up in to the sky.

Except the sky was blocked out.

By Fang.

He was stood at the very edge of the cave, waiting for me.

I guess wishing on airplanes does work.

_The Only Exception – Paramore(who I'm going to see in November! :D)_

Iggy sat down next to Nudge on the couch, and slowly extended his arm around her. He could practically feel all the eyes in the room turn to them. Nudge lifted Iggy's hand to her mouth, and he felt her smile slightly.

Iggy had promised himself that he wouldn't ever have a relationship, especially not with Nudge. He'd liked her for as long as he could remember, and he'd promised himself never to hurt her.

He believed that if he was blind, he would only be half a man; that he could never really give any girl the proper relationship they deserved. Especially Nudge.

Until a few nights ago, however, when Nudge had spilled all her feelings. She'd told Iggy she didn't care he was blind, she loved him for who he was.

He'd never felt so happy.

And now, he was breaking his rule. He'd said he'd never fall in love, not with anyone. He was displaying how he felt. They were in a relationship, and he wanted the whole Flock to know.

But, well. She was the only exception.

**I don't particularly like this last one :/ aah well :L**

**Okay, so I skipped a few songs to find some I liked. But its surprising how many depressing songs I have :/ I like them, but i didn't really want ten depressing ones, so I tried to find some slightly better ones. Aaah, the joys of being practically emo :L:L**


End file.
